Feelings of Betrayal
by Amy230173
Summary: Oneshot.Inuyasha is a Prep and Kagome is a Punk, and they start going out. Then Inuyasha see's her with another man, he jumps to the wrong conclusion and then he hurts her, but when he finds out the truth it might be to late. Warning:ch.2 has humor in it.
1. Big Mistake

Inuyasha, the school's pretty boy, and Kagome, the school's punk, had been going out for at least a week now. They had pretended to go out so that people would leave them alone about dating. After awhile they actually come to like each other, so they went out for real.

Sango and Miroku were Kagome's best friends. They were punk too, and were going out. They didn't exactly approve of Kagome dating a prep, but Inuyasha was slowly growing on them.

oOo

"Sango, Miroku, guess what!" Kagome said with a grin.

"What?" The too said people said in union.

"You know that knew band called `the demons'?" Kagome asked and the other two shook their head no. "Well figures there not exactly a punk band." She continued.

"Oh No! Kagome you're not go' in prep on us, are you?" Miroku asked.

"No! It's something for Inu. He likes them and I was gonna get him tickets to one of their concerts since he can't seem to get his hands on them."

"Cool, but if he can't how you are supposed to?" Sango asked.

"You guys remember Koga, my cousin, right?" Sango and Miroku nodded their heads.

"Well his dad works as a body guard for them and Koga just happens to be coming into town so he could totally hook us up." Kagome said.

"You must really like him if you're going to a demons concert for him." Sango said with a smile and Kagome nodded.

"You can't say anything." Kagome said sternly.

Miroku and Sango nodded.

"I'm going to meet Koga at the park so if Inuyasha asks, cover for me."

"OK! "Sango said and they all parted in different directions.

oOo

"Hey Sango, Miroku have you guys seen Kagome anywhere?" Inuyasha asked.

The two said people looked at each other then Sango spoke. "Ummmm…you just missed her she…umm…didn't say where too. "And Miroku nodded in confirmation.

"Ummmm…Okay! Well can you tell her to meet me at the park?" Inuyasha asked while Miroku was still nodding his head, so before anybody could say anything he ran off and Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the head.

"Nice going genius!" She gritted out. iThings can only go down from here.i she thought while Miroku followed behind rubbing the bump on his head.

**At The Park**

"Hey, Koga did you get the stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but remember you owe me for this." Koga stated.

"Yeah yeah, just hand it over." Kagome said flatly.

Koga sighed and then gave her the tickets and she put them in her bag. "Thanks so much Koga, Inuyasha is gonna love it." She said giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome!" He said hugging her back.

"So how long are you in town?" She asked.

"Just three more days." He replied.

"We should do something together before you leave."

"OK! You feel like skipping tomorrow? "Koga asked.

"It's a date!" Kagome said and they both laughed.

Inuyasha walked into the park to wait for Kagome. He sat on a nearby bench and waited for awhile, and then he saw his girlfriend….hugging another man…or should I day demon. He was angry and hurt. He ran to his house and let a single tear fall from his left eye.

**Next Day at School**

"Hey Kagome, What's up?" Sango asked as the said girl approached them.

"Koga's only in town for three more days so were skipping and meeting him at the mall." Kagome said.

"OK "Sango and Miroku both agreed.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha, I tried calling him last night, but he didn't pick up." Kagome said looking around.

"No, we haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Miroku said.

"Well, I called him telling were we were gonna be, so if he comes, he comes." Kagome said as they made their way out of the school.

**Inu's house**

Inuyasha looked at his phone and it had three missed calls from Kagome.

Message 1: Hey Inu, It's me. Pick up.

Message 2: I have to tell you something important and in person.

Message 3: OK, you're clearly not picking up, so when you get this message we are skipping, so if you're in meet us at the mall entrance around 10:30.

"Probably to break up with me." He thought to himself…."but not if I beat her to it." He thought revengefully, and then he got up and got ready for school so he could do it in private.

The trio met up with Koga at the mall, and went to the arcade, and then the food court, and then bought some new CD's.

After school was over Kagome went to Inuyasha's house to see what was up. She knocked on the door. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, answered the door. Knowing who she was he stepped aside without a word and she immediately went to Inuyasha's room. When she went in, he was lying on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Kagome said almost cheerfully.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment then spoke. "Listen Kagome I think we should break up."

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement.

"But I….and you…we were…why?" Kagome finally managed to ask, on the brink of tears.

"Why?" Inuyasha repeated. "Well let's see, you're a lying whore, that's why." He spat out bitterly.

"What are you fucking talking about?" Kagome asked tears spilling out of her eyes now.

"Don't play dumb bitch, I saw you at the park with that wolf demon."

"You...think…I…cheated…on you…with Koga." Kagome said dumbly.

"You know what just get out , It's over, I saw you, so don't try to deny it." Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kagome's tears were like a waterfall now, as she began to leave. "Inuyasha I- "Kagome tried to speak, but was cut off by Inuyasha's yelling. "Just get the fuck out of my house."

Kagome turned and ran, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take anymore hurt.

oOo

Kagome didn't come to school the next day and neither did Miroku or Sango, but Inuyasha did receive a tear stained letter that made him feel sad and guilty. The letter:

Dear Inuyasha,

You wrong, Koga is my cousin, he was in town for a few days and I asked him if he could get us some tickets to a concert for that band you like. I didn't tell you because it was supposed to a surprise. I want you to know I still love more than life itself, but it hurts to know the man you love doesn't trust you.

Love,

Kagome

P.S. See Back

She had taped the tickets to the back of the letter for him. He felt so bad. After school he planned to go apologize, but when he went to her house she wasn't there. For the next couple of weeks she didn't show up at school and 3 days later Sango and Miroku were gone as well.

He tried calling all of them, but nobody ever answered. He became depressed and for the rest of his high school years he became a punk and a loner, but he never stopped searching.

Three years later he found her, but she was dead along with Sango and Miroku. They had died in car accident. That's when he lost it, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand living without Kagome, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He killed himself.

* * *

**(A/N: If you guys want a happier ending I'll put up another chapter. Review and let me know)**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other charaters! **


	2. Heaven

Inuyasha's spirit arrived in haven three days after he killed himself.

"Great, I'm in heaven, but I'm still depressed." He thought solemnly.

"Wait, I'm in heaven. That means Kagome should be here somewhere." He said as he stood up to stiff out her scent and began walking in the direction it lead.

"Can you believe we died only three days ago?" Sango said sighing.

"Yeah, well the stupid light wouldn't change." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you did always have a short temper." Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, but it costs us our lives." Kagome said sighing.

"Well, at least were still together." Sango said and Miroku nodded.

"Thanks for nit being mad at me." Kagome said smiling. Then they went to get their wings…Buffalo wings. Mmmmmm.

Inuyasha's nose led him to heavenly wings. "How original." He thought to himself while rolling his eyes as he walked in. He had to pinch himself too make sure he wasn't dreaming. There he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Just give me my wings damnit!" were the words that brought him out of his daze.

"Kagome, calm down it was a simple mix up." He heard Miroku say.

I just want the damn-Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because her sentence because to big masculine arms wrapped around her.

"What the-"She said, and then looked up to see golden eyes and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome choked out.

"I needed to see you and I knew this was where I would find you, and I couldn't stand living without you." He said sincerely.

"But you….and I….there was….i thought…..you, you had your whole life ahead of you." She said finally finishing a sentence.

"To be honest, what life is there without you." He replied.

"But, iYOU/i left iME/i!" she said.

"And I'm sorry! I came to the wrong conclusion! I do trust you." He said pleading.

Kagome looked over to Miroku and Sango with a give-me-a-minute look on her face and they hesitantly nodded.

"Look, Inuyasha I still love you with all of my heart till the universe ends and there nothing left but a taco, but it still hurt." Kagome said remembering.

"I know, sorry and I strongly love you with a burning passion of a thousand suns." Inuyasha replied. "Can't we just forget and move on?"

"I wish it were that easy, but healing takes time." Kagome said.

"So there is hope that we could still be together." he said hopefully.

"I'll think about it"

"Can we still hang out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, a wound can't heal unless it's there in the first place."

He was happy that she wanted him around, but when she referred to him as her wound he felt guilty again. Kagome noticed his change in mood and sighed

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yea-" he was cut off when Kagome turned around and kissed him passionately and once he was over the shock he kissed back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

So they got re-acquainted and what not then left with all the wings Kagome could ever want.


End file.
